Salamander the Fire -Mage- Hero
by Dildo-Man
Summary: After the defeat of Acnologia and the Destruction of Ravines of time, Natsu finally reached his hax limit. Without Zeref nor the support of the Destroyed? Ravines of time his time of living finally came to an end. Bidding his farewell to his comrades... Natsu dies. Or so he thought...
1. Chapter 1: Natsu -Dragneel- Horimiya

**-PROLOGUE-**

The fight, the war is over...

The Spriggans, Zeref and then the Acnologia defeated...

"I see... you are ... worthy of the title 'King'"

Stated by the disappearing human form of Acnologia after getting defeated by Natsu.

"King!? Thanks, but no thanks"

Replied Natsu with a satisfied smile.

The other dragon slayers who fought the Acnologia with Natsu watched him with awe and smiled afterwards. However those satisfied expression of them was replaced with Despair as they watched Natsu's body slowly disappears like a flickering flame.

"Natsu-san!"

"Natsu!" Yelled by the other dragon slayers as they desperately ran towards Natsu.

"No, no, no!" Gajeel repeatedly said to himself as he struggles to run with the other slayers.

"Na...tsu-san..." Said silently by Wendy whose tears about to fall.

"W-what should we do... Gramps!" Thought by Laxus whose panicking.

Looking down with a conflicted expression Natsu only said...

_"Damn, it's time already..."_

Natsu paused for a moment and then looks upwards his eyes covered with his hair.

_"I guess I won't be able to meet them... huh..."_

_"I'm sorry Gramps, Lucy, Everyone..."_

Upon settling up his feelings Natsu faces his running comrades with a sad smile, this made the dragon slayers stopped on their feet as they saw Natsu's expression.

"Laxus!, Gajeel!, Wendy!"

Natsu yelled as he scratches his hair.

_"I really suck at this kind of thing..."_

Natsu's expression showed it to everyone as he smiles embarrassingly.

"I-i..."

He gritted his teeth frustratingly.

"Tell them i said 'Hi!'"

He smiled widely telling them not to worry...

After saying those words... Natsu completely disappeared, showing no signs of his existence in the space between time...

"NATSU!"

"NATSU-SAN!" Yelled by the remaining dragon slayer, crying, continuously grieving for their lost comrade...

**-PROLUGUE END-**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: "Natsu -Dragneel- Horimiya"**

"It all began in China, in Qingqing City"

"There was news that a baby that gave off light was born"

"Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the cause being identified"

"Before we knew it, the supernatural became normal, and dreams become reality"

"The world has become a superhuman society and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait"

"In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight"

"That profession is..."

_"...su, natsu, Natsu"_

A voice called him, a familiar voice yet he did not recognized on whose voice is it. He opened his eyes, only to see the familiar window, and the familiar tree outside. He Peacefully listened on the sounds of the bird flapping their wings on the tree. Looking at the bird with a half waked eyes a certain voice then echoed all over the room.

"HORIMIYA NATSU IF YOUR JUST GOING TO SCHOOL JUST TO SLEEP THEN GO HOME, YOUR DISTURBING THE CLASS" the voice boomed. The said person then yawned and then looked at the source of the voice with a disinterested look.

'Blink Blink' Horimiya Natsu blinked several times still looking at his teacher.

The tension between Natsu and his teach began to rise as he continues to blink, you can see the face of the teacher turning red. The whole class' attention is totally focused on the two.

Then Natsu once again slept. Killing the whole build up tension making the whole class fell anime style.

Time has passed and the sound of the bell finally rang. Once hearing it the pink haired teenager immeadiately stood up full of energy, stretching his arms and body.

"Well then! Now that I'm fully rested, time for my Part time Job!" He snickered then pulled out his bag to his back and walks out of the room.

"So that's why he always slept in class" commented one of his classmates whose also preparing to leave. Natsu did not hear it, nor that he care about his classmates talking about him to begin with.

**Several Hours Later**

On the Certain Local Convenience Store

Natsu now the Cashier of the Convenience store deligently does his job consistently.

"Thank You Very Much" Natsu said after he gave the change of his customer. He then looked to the clock seeing _'1:00'_

"My shift is almost done" Natsu thought as he then turns around when he hear a new customer enetered.

"Welcome" He greeted his customers as he usually does. Natsu looked at the customer whose currently getting the stuffs he wanted to buy.

The customer looked old and a dwarf when it comes to height, The said old man also wears a suit, a Superhero suit in fact. His eyes became wider as a reaction.

Then another one entered, This time the guy looked suspicious, and this guy just walked towards Natsu.

A lot of sirens then came along towards the convenience store.

"Wha-what the..." Natsu reacted, not knowing what to do.

"Don't Move" The Police outside the convenience store yelled.

Natsu just raised both of his arms, unconsciously.

"What the heck are the cops doing here?" Natsu thought worried on what's about to come on the store.

"If this situation gets even shittier Manager's gonna get my neck" Just the thought of it scares Natsu, for it is his only way of living.

Where are his parents? Natsu's parents Passed away just a year before the present time. And not only that, his parents doesn't have a relative left and their one and only flesh and blood son also passed away. Suicide as far as Natsu knows, a forbidden subject to discuss in front of his parents. It seems that the reason of suicide is his parents' son was bullied by being quirkless.

Their son died on his 5th Grade and was a real damage to his parents. One day the Horimiya Couple saw Natsu doing the errands given from the orphanage. They saw the face of their son on Natsu's with othe only difference which is the hair color. After knowing the fact that natsu was an orphan, the Horimiya Couple adopted Natsu.

That was Four years ago, Now Natsu is a Third Year Middle Schooler, a healthy teenager with a barely passing grades.

**Back to the Present**

Natsu's line of thought returned from the present when the suspicious guy Opened up his Dark Jacket. He was strapped with a loooooot of bombs. It seems that he was chased by the cops because of that and some other reasons.

"DoNt CoME NeaR Meeeehhhh! I'M GoiNg to KilL maH SelFFFF" the deranged guy declared his right hand waving holding the trigger.

The cops couldn't do a thing for they are avoiding possible casualties.

"Oh Shit, I'm not gonna let them wreak some havoc, here not on my watch" Natsu thought as he started to crouch preparing to subjugate the deranged man.

Peeking on the Deranged man, it only took a second as he saw the dwarfed old man took the deranged man down. Because of the old man's height it seems that the deranged man wasn't able to see him. And because of that, the old man was able to subjugate the man from behind.

With only one reperpecussion...

As the old man managed to take the deranged man down, the deranged man was able to let go of the trigger he was holding earlier. And when it fell, the trigger was pushed as it bounces on the floor.

"Oh Shit!" the old man cursed as he was holding the deranged man.

Just about the bombs set off.

Natsu dashes towards the source and when he reached the two he then inhales heavily. The fire that was about to escape on it's encased object made it's way to Natsu's mouth. Making it look like Natsu was devouring the Fire.

As Natsu was _'eating the fire'_

The old man couldn't do one thing but watch in amazement as he watches the pink haired teenager do his stuff.

"Is that his quirk?" the Old man thought, his mouth completely opened due to the amazement.

After completely devouring the explosion, Natsu then burped.

"Giri-giri seifu _'barely safe'_ " he commented after burping.

After that event, he was questioned by the cops which he only answered what he knows and then...

"Kid, what's your name?" a voice asked natsu from behind just after the questioning of the cops.

"W-what?" Natsu turned around looking left and right several times before lowering his head.

"Oh" he reacted upon seeing the person under him.

"What's your name kid?" the dwarfed old man asked.

"Name's Horimiya Natsu, yours?"

"You can call me Gran Torino" He raised his hands

Natsu also raised his right hand knowing it was a handshake then what happened next surprised him, the old man just started touching his arms, shoulder, back, etc.

"Well toned for someone at you age" the old man commented

Natsu only reacted with an awkward face.

"Say kid, Have you trained before?" the old man questioned

"Uhhh... not really..." Natsu replied

Sure Natsu doesn't train but for some reason his body started to develop really good, Despite with no training his body started to develop muscles, slim yet toned they say.

"Interesting" the old man commented with an interest look on his eyes, it only made Natsu gulped.

"Well then i guess i'll take my leave" the old man said before taking off godspeed.

"uhhh... what was that?" Natsu commented looking at the direction where the old man left.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

Author's Note: I just made this on the Notepad, not my first fanfic but well... whatever...

: Oh Boi... this site is fucking hard to use, hell i can't edit it easily like in wattpad...


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu's -Magic- Quirk

**Chapter 2 : "Natsu's Magic Quirk"**

**On a Certain Old Man's House.**

There stood the old man standing while talking to someone on the phone.

"All Might I saw an interesting child days ago"

"Oh You mean, that pink haired boy who saved the deranged man from the exploding bombs?" the voice on the phone answered.

"Indeed, what do you think of him... All Might?" The old man grinned.

"I see him as a potential hero, specializing on taking out bombs"

"Base on what I've seen on the television, it seems that the boy has a quirk capable of devouring flames"

"He could be a good rescue hero based on his quirk" All Might answered.

"Hmmmmm..." the old man didn't answer for a second.

"Now that i think of it All Might what's the current situation of your succesor?" The old man finally talked.

"Ah yes, I've been training traning young midoriya for a week now"

"I want to prepare his body for the One for all afterall" All Might answered

"I see..." the old man replied

After talking a little about the current situation of All Might's Successor.

Gran Torino placed his phone on the table after finishing his conversation with All Might.

"I Wonder what that boy's doing right now?" The old man said to himself.

**On a Certain Local Convenience Store**

"Yoooooooooo Natsu! Your a celebrity! I saw you on TV!" a middle aged man greeted Natsu whose on the cashier.

"It's just a news manager,don't get so overreacted" Natsu replied wearing a bored expression with his hands on his cheeks.

"Come on Man... it's on Teeee VEeeee"

Natsu just sighed _"must be the result of being single"_ he thought.

Since the event the days Natsu spent return to it's default. Peaceful and boring he thought but still better than havoc and chaos. After his shift on the convenience store.

Now on his apartment, Natsu jumps to his bed tired due to his schoolworks and the part time job. It only took moments before he slept very heavy due to the stress.

_"I... ...ther... ...tsu"_ as natsu slept, the dreams that always occur to him for some time now happened again.

It was a dream about a voice whose been calling him quite a while now. It's been with him since his childhood, he doesn't know the voice but yet... for some reason it is familiar to him.

Natsu now whose turning his head left and right while sleeping on the worned down bed.

The voice just doesn't stop, always...

He struggles and continues to be, his expression as he sleeps shows the very struggle within.

Then...

He woke up.

Natsu sat up as he looks at the window next to his bed.

"Morning Already?"

Looking outside, he saw the sun, the birds flying and the peaceful neighborhood down his apartment.

"Oh Shit! I'm gonna late for School!" Natsu realized then he immediately set up the bread on toaster as changed clothes. As the toaster made the sound, Natsu in haste grabbed the bread then he dashes outside his room not forgetting to lock it.

**Yasai Middle School**

Class 3-C

The teacher walks towards the table of every students in the Room. Giving them their final scores on their exams. As the teacher reached Natsu's table. The teacher gave out an impressed look.

"Ah Natsu, here you go, it seems that i understimated your intelligence... as usual"

The teacher said touching his glasses on it's bridge.

'thinking about it, the always thing he've done on my class is sleep'

Natsu really wasn't an intellectual type of student. And the only reason why he passed the exams was that he used his common sense. When it comes to mathematics on the other hand, as long as there are choices his godly pencil will be put in use. Roll it and voila! He has been using his Godly Pencil since even before he came to the Horimiya Family. Although his Godly Pencil can only be used on questions with choices it is very effective... for some reason, But when it comes to calculation, formulas, etc. Well... may God be with him.

"I make my own luck, sensei" Natsu replied with a grin in his teach.

"Well... good for you" His teacher then continued giving papers to the other students.

Time has passed then the bell for lunch time has rang.

"End of Class" the teacher declared after the bell rang.

"What should i eat for today?"

"Hey, let's eat at the roof!"

"Did you bring your bento?"

Natsu just continued looking outside the window. Since he made haste going to school earlier, he didn't have the time to prepare for his lunch. And he doesn't want to go to the cafeteria since it's a pain in the ass. Plus he wants to save money for Rent, and some other excuses.

As he got lost in thought due to boredom, he got interrupted when his classmates talked and approached him.

"Natsu I saw you at news last time"

"Oh yeah, i saw him on the TV last time"

Students from his class started to flock around him, it was the first time Natsu was approached by his classmates not counting the group activities, some chores, etc.

"Man your really brave, preventing an explosion and all"

"Must be scary no?"

Natsu just nodded at the every comments his classmates, literally he wasn't able to understand from all those flock comments.

Then someone made an interesting question... for his classmates perspective that made them silent and finally something Natsu was able to hear clearly.

"Are you planning to go on a hero course Natsu?" One of his classmates asked.

This made his other classmates focus on him, all of them having an interest of the pink haired's answer.

"I don't really know about that..." Natsu answered halfheartedly.

Truth be told Natsu is one of the teenagers who doesn't know what to do in their future.

"Come On Men be a Hero!" His one of his classmate enthusiastically cheered.

"Yeah! With that quirk of yours, you might be able to reach something-"

"Wait... what is your quirk anyway?" His Nerdy classmate asked with curiosity, glasses shining.

"Oh that, yeah i was wondering about that too"

"Isn't his quirk let's him eat fire, well as far as i know... from what i saw on the news..."

His classmates wondered on Natsu's quirk, all of them did not knew i for it was something that natsu didnt really show often.

Despite having a Strong Quirk, Natsu really didn't show it off. He didn't use most of his abilities therefore wasn't able to use it very often, he does use his quirk for chores like when there's no electricity, he will lit up his finger with his quirk to search for candle, flashlight, etc.

And because he didn't show it off like anybody else, he was almost mistaken for a quirkless. In his every first day in his school he was mistaken as one. And because of that he was almost bullied until he beat the shit out of the bullies who approached him in their school. And despite having the disadvantage of not using his quirk against the thugs or the bullies. Natsu fought them and defeated them with ease. It just came to him Naturally... Fighting that is...

The Reason he didn't use his quirk that much is because the orphanage told him to. He was told to be careful with it and also not to use it on uneccessary things. It is not a surprise on why his classmates doesn't know Natsu's quirk. Still... Natsu really didn't care on hiding it, he will explain his quirk to the others as long as they ask for it.

As an answer Natsu raise his arm and lit his hands on fire.

"My quirk let's me produce fire and absorb any types of fire, also i'm immune to anything related to fire"

Natsu explained as he manipulated his fire from his palm to his finger before dispersing it.

"..." His classmates surrounding Natsu was silent for a momment then...

"Ooooohhhh, So cooooool!"

"Man, your too OP!"

"Such quirk, Why did you bother hiding it?"

"Just be a Hero Already!"

His classmates Commented.

"Well, it's just..." Natsu replied.

This day marked the changed on Natsu's empty Middle School life as it was the start of his youth in his school.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

A/N: When you see this kind of **-word-** it means the word is crossed out.


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu -Horimiya- Dragneel

**Chapter 3: "Natsu -Horimiya- Dragneel"**

**Yasai Middle School**

"Is this really what you want Natsu?" one of the teachers asked showing concern base on her voice alone.

On the teacher's desk lies a certain paper, this paper shows information on what the student wants to pursue on his/her future.

"Every classmate of yours had a goal on their sight, all of them except you" the teacher continued.

"Is being a part timer on the convenience store not enough sensei?" Natsu replied while scratching his hair.

'PAK' The answer only made an epic facepalm to the teacher.

"You see... Natsu, being a part time isn't really bad but... for the sake of your future, just please be a bit aware" the teacher stated as she looks at Natsu's paper then to Natsu himself.

"Look" The teacher then grab Natsu's shoulder.

"I know the school allowed you to do a part time job since you have no one to support you" the teacher then removed her hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Plus you have a powerful quirk, does being a hero doesn't cross your mind?"

"No... not really" Natsu replied.

The teacher then move towards her desk looking for a certain file. As she found a thick folder, she then opened it, showing it to Natsu. "Look almost everyone who graduated in this school wanted to be a hero" the teacher stated.

"I'm not trying to say, that i want you to become a hero, what i wanted to say to you is that try to look ahead and put your sight on what your really wanted to become..." the teacher paused.

"Try to think it through Natsu"

"Y-yeah" the pink haired student replied.

**Hours Later in the Convenience Store.**

"What's up Natsu! You look a bit dazed, is something wrong?" the convenience manager asked as he fixed the arrangement of their goods.

"N-nothing really..." Natsu replied as he realized he was staring at the cashier.

"When i was on the same age as you, i didn't bothered thinking about the future stuff,etc" the manager started talking.

"and time goes by as i went in with the flow, the boat i was riding with sank and cuz' of that i hitted the very bottom, the very bottom of the society"

"at that time in the darkness i started to think what if there, what if then, what if..."

"It was the momment i realized the mistakes i have done... Ahhhh regrets what a wonderful thing" the manager smiled at the thought then looks towards at Natsu.

"Even so you were able to create this wonderful place" Natsu replied now smiling.

It was one of those night when Natsu and the Manager talk about life. Usually the things they were usually talking were related to the convenience passes by as Natsu's shift finally came to an end.

"Take care Natsu!"

"Yeah, you too Manager!" replied Natsu.

Walking casually on his way to the apartment, Natsu noticed something. Ahead of the dark road was a light, he continues to walk still looking on it.

"I have a bad feeling about it" Natsu thought.

Then a series of sound made it's way on Natsu's ears. Just behind him were several cars rushing through. It was a fire truck then several amount of ambulances. Thinking about the vehicle who passed through him and the light he saw earlier. It didn't take time when Natsu guessed it that a fire must be occuring on wherever that light came from. Since the source of the light has the same direction as the town he lived by. Worried on his town's well being Natsu then ran towards the same the direction where the vehicles earlier came through.

Running towards the source of the light, Natsu saw the flames getting bigger as he gets closer to the source. Arriving he saw the destroyed vehicles, the vehicles he just saw earlier that bypassed him on the road earlier. And in front of it was the flaming neighborhood he was living for the past 4 years.

"The Apartment!" was the first thing that entered Natsu's mind.

Using his quirk, he was about to propel himself to the apartment which will only make it seconds for him to arrive at the apartment. Igniting his fist, flashes of memories entered his mind. It was his memories with his parents living with himself at the neighborhood peacefully. Instead of propelling himself towards the apartment, Natsu uses his quirk to flew towards the sky. He flew in the same manner as Sawada tsunayoshi of the Hitman Reborn.

In the sky, he saw everything in the neighborhood, he saw the place his foster parent cherish... burn. Natsu's usually dull eyes lit up as he inhales heavily, about to devour the biggest amount of flame in his life... so far. All flames in the neighborhood started circling in a tornado fashion before getting pulled. The flame's head then made it's way through the direction on Natsu's mouth devouring all. It took almost a minute when Natsu finally managed to eat the fire wholly. Looking down on his feet lies the neighborhood, no longer possessing the life it possess before.

"I never thought that you were capable of that" Natsu heard a voice from his back then...

'BOOM!' an exposion sprouted from Natsu's back, sending him to the ground.

Damage, it was the first time Natsu was able to take such damage. The Damage from his back was so painful, that he kept saying 'it hurts, it hurts from his mind' Looking past the pain taken, Natsu were able to look at the person responsible from the explosion... and the one who might be responsible of the amount of death surrounding him.

It was Yellow, the first one he saw was yellow and an animal ears, Walking towards Natsu was a man who's on his 19's based on his looks. Natsu wasn't able to see besides that since the neighborhood is completely pitch black, and the moon is currently overlapped by the clouds.

Even though it was Natsu's first look on the death's door, he was able to get up struggling due to the pain. As he was struggling standing, Natsu wondered...

_'How did his quirk managed to damage me when i'm immune to fire...'_ his line of thought when the man started speaking.

"I know what your thinking, how did his quirk managed to damage me when i'm immune to fire" the voice interrupted Natsu.

"How did he..." Natsu reacted his hands lit up on fire.

'This guy... he knows me...'

"Are you ready?" the voice stated his teeth showing smiling.

Both of them dashed and their fist collided due to their quirk.

Although it looked like they were equal due to the collision, Natsu was the one getting pushed then he was met again by the wall. Continuously smashing to the walls like they were papers, finally after several walls Natsu's momentum finally stopped.

"Oi, oi, is that all you got?" the voice commented as he walk through the destroyed walls.

Natsu now laying on the destroyed structures he currently rests on didn't respond.

_"..tsu...atsu...natsu...Natsu!"_ a voice once again called him.

Natsu opened his eyes, again the voice started to come out again.

"Shut up, shut up, Shut up, Shut up..." Natsu continuously mumbled like a mantra.

"What the hell..." his opponent commented _'did he lose it?'_ he thought unconsciously lowering his guard on the process.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUPPPPPP!" Natsu enraged smashed his fist on his opponent's face. This time it was his opponent's turn on smashing through the walls.

"What. the. FucK!?" his opponent thought.

Natsu continuously walk on the runned down walls, his body was covered in dim light and heavy shadows, his eyes totally red. On his opponent's perspective, it looks like they were facing a demon.

Standing up the man then dashes towards natsu and gave natsu a kick on his left side but was blocked.

"Idiot, my quirk let's me explode everything i touch!" the man maniacally smiled.

'BOOM!' a loud explosion occured on the neighborhood it was even stronger than the one that Natsu took earlier.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Natsu shouted in pain and agony.

Chance given, the man then proceeded to hit natsu all over his body. Then Several explosion was heard towards the neighborhood...

A blurred vision occured.

Staring at Darkness, surrounded by an unknown liquid.

Slowly... he opened his eyes, he saw a man standing in front of him.

_"Natsu, I am your brother, My Name is Zeref Dragneel"_

Natsu then once again opened his eyes in reality.

**CHAPTER END**


	4. Chapter 4: A -Mage- Hero

**Chapter 4: "A -Mage- Hero"**

**Okura Town**

Heroes witness the havoc that is currently happening to a certain town. Continuous explosions spread around the Burnt down town. And because of the explosions, it made the hero stop on their tracks.

A blonde buff Man in blue suit [All Might the no.1 Hero], A Man clad in wood [Kamui Woods], A Giant Lady [Mt. Lady] and the other heroes look upon the place which looks like the very epitome of hell itself. They currently facing the destroyed structures which lies the bodies of the civillians and god knows if there is a survivor remaining.

_"I can't stay like this, my time is limited"_ the no.1 hero thought worried on his quirk time limit.

"Everyone stay back, I'll handle this" The no.1 hero stated

The other heroes only answered with a nod.

All Might then took off, entering the epicenter of chaos. On his way All Might saw the corpses of the civillian. All of them burned, crushed by the debris.

_"My God, What the hell happened here" _the man thought although it's not the first time he experienced this but still...

Landing in the very place where chaos is currenty happening he saw a Familliar Pink Haired teenager fighting a Blonde Man with animal ears. Both of them were fighting visciously, it made him remember the time when he last saw his mentor facing a certain someone.

He can't stand it anymore, finally All Might made his move jumping towards the two who were about to collide once more. And before he can touch the two, All might was distracted by the sudden arrival of a helicopter, the media it seems. At that time All Might wasn't the only one distracted cause the certain pink haired too was.

"Your Open!" The feral Blonde Man yelled as he grabbed Natsu from his head and threw him at the Helicopter.

The Pink Haired Teenager who got thrown earlier dodged the helicopter.

"He dodged it?!" Both All Might and the Feral Man reacted.

"You Bastard!" yelled the pink haired teenager propelling himself behind the feral man and punched him in the face very hard. So Hard it created a 10ft. crater on the ground. After Hitting the feral man, Natsu as well landed on the ground.

"Don't bring the innocent in our fight you bastard!" Natsu yelled his right arm on his front burning.

_"A Fire Quirk?"_ All Might thought as he looked on Natsu.

After yelling Natsu's fist exploded as the result of touching the feral man.

"INEFFECTIVE!" Natsu Yelled

"You Fucking bastard, I'll kill you!" the feral Man stood up full of energy once again.

All Might didn't move since he landed on the ground, despite being a hero for a long time, this occurences was one of the rare, that happens in his career.

He was moved by the two men's fight, it was... amazing he thought but...

THIS HAS TO STOP!

The Feral Man started to transform, into a wolf base on it's characteristics, Now a Golden Wolf.

On the other side was the Pink haired Teenager Roared as he Burns Up in Wild Flames.

Both sides started to dash to each other Exchanging the Words.

"IT'S" Natsu Gathered all his flames to his right fist.

"TIME" The Feral Man started to swing his left arm whose claws started to grew a bit longer.

"TO END" All Might also Dashes Between the two.

"THIS" Natsu's fist hitted All Mights palm burning it at the process while the Feral Man slashes the Air as All Might put his right foot to the Feral Man's chest, preventing himself from getting hit by the sharp claws, but still despite that All Might took a Damage.

After stopping the attack of the two, the heroes and the media arrived just in time.

"I'm Sorry we tried to stop them!" Kamui Woods Yelled As he use his branches to barricade the media whose currently taking pictures and videos.

"Y-your..." the Feral Man stepped back as soon as he recognized All Might.

_"this guy... who was he again?"_ Natsu thought as he too stepped back, he recognizes the man from his classmates' videos and merchs but he couldn't remember what his name was.

'URGH' Natsu hold his right temple due to the shcock it received earlier.

"Zeref..." he mumbled

_"Too many heroes, they might capture me here..."_ the Feral Man thought as he looked at the bystanders then to All Might.

_"that means i'll just have to do it..."_ the feral man's eyes glints.

_"He's plotting something"_ Natsu thought as he looked at the direction of the wolf.

"Horimiya- no Natsu Dragneel..." the Wolf raised his hand then pointed his index finger towards Natsu.

Natsu glared as a response, his head doesn't stop on throbbing.

"My Name is Jackal and by the Order of 'our' Master I destroyed this town" The wolf continued.

_"Our?"_ All Might caught on.

_'This man does this man belong to...'_

"And since it seems that i won't be able to escape this place then..." the wolf paused preparing a stance.

"then what?" All Might Reacted clenching his fist.

'_What is he up to?'_

"Then I'll juST DIE! HA HA HA..." the wolf laughed as he started to glow.

"Don't tell me..." All Might rushes towards the wolf whose planning to blow himself up.

"ALONG WITH YOU!" the wolf continued now completely swallowed by the golden light.

"WHAT?!" Reacted by the other Heroes whose currently preventing the media from going nearer to All Might.

"LIKE I'LL LET YOU!" Yelled by the Pink Haired Teenager as he jumps towards the exploding wolf.

Inside the Light showed the Wolf's silhouette and despite not being able to see the wolf's demeanor, Natsu can tell that the wolf smiled.

_'Master I have finished my mission'_

As the wolf exploded Natsu devoured the escaping flames, preventing a huge explosion in the process. No flames escaped on Natsu's Mouth. After eating the explosion.

Natsu landed once again to the ground.

Unable to bear the pain in his head, he passed out.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

Author's Note : Might take a while to upload a new chapter...


	5. Aye

I don't know if there some people reading this but please hear me out.

This fic was my second fic that i've written after "Goku in Earthland" a DBGTxFT crossover fic that I've uploaded years ago in wattpad, don't read it it's horrible lmao. Well the thing is... this is one of the ideas that has been pestering me to write after I got tired on writing my first fic, there were a lot of Natsu in MHA fics in this site and I especially loved leo0074's "Hero Re-born" I really really want to nail that kind of fic but I'm horrible at writing.

Still even if I suck I have to keep trying and I really really want to nail a certain level of writing.

I've rewritten this fic before and uploaded it here but I recently deleted it since it was half assed and for the past few days (a week kinda) I decided to redo it and start all over again I'm at chapter 5 and like what happened here Natsu fought a quirked Jackal and passed out. There were a lot of differences of this fic and the rewritten version mainly Tsukauchi Naomasa's involvement at the story.

It's already uploaded the rewritten version on wattpad and I'm not going to upload it here since the fic isn't polished yet(seriously I'm literally am writing back and forth while writing it), I'm planning to write a season worth of chapters and polish it there before uploading it here but to do that I really need somebody who would like to point out some mistakes that I might actually missed.

I still use the same user name on that site and if you would like to read it the title is "Salamander the flame hero"


End file.
